1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to peripheral devices for computers in general, and in particular, to a cover for a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since its development at the Xerox Palo Alto Research Center ("PARC") more than twenty years ago, the familiar computer mouse has become a ubiquitous and almost indispensable input device for users of personal computers.
The typical computer mouse comprises a hollow plastic body having a convex upper surface, a front portion that includes two or more finger-actuated buttons and/or wheels, a rear and middle portion shaped to conform to the palm and heel of a user's hand, and a generally planar bottom surface having bearings, a ball, rollers or wheels protruding from it that enable the mouse to be rolled about on a flat surface by the user's hand to effect a corresponding movement of a pointer or a cursor on the display of a computer to which the mouse is connected, typically by means of a cable.
Over the years, a number of protective, and/or ornamental covers for a computer mouse have been developed. These include an automobile-shaped mouse cover described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146 to L. K. Florence, a resilient, basketball-shaped mouse cover described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,623 to D. J. Tarulli, et al., and the variously shaped ornamental mouse covers illustrated in the following U.S. Design Patents: U.S. Pat. Des. No. 291,203 to G. S. Silver; U.S. Pat. No. 343,392 to D. Harden, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 370,219 to S. Blumer; U.S. Pat. No. 381,015 to R. Q. Morrison, et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 386,164 to H. L. Silberstein. While each of the foregoing mouse covers provides some advantages, they also have certain attendant disadvantages involving, e.g., complexity, manufacturing cost, weight, difficulty of assembly, and/or reliability of operation.
I have invented a novel mouse cover that helps to protect the mouse from penetration by dirt, lint, oil, and moisture from the user's hand. Moreover, my new mouse cover is light in weight, inexpensive to make, simple to assemble, extremely reliable in operation, and pleasurable to look at, touch, and use.